transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guzzle (TF2017)
Guzzle from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio A battle-hardened survivor of the Software Wars of Polyhex, Guzzle is a warrior through and through. A tough, no-nonsense soldier, he has little time or tolerance for those who can't or won't fight. The only thing that equals his hunger for combat is his hunger for fuel, as Guzzle unfortunately lives up to his name. He has considerable fuel consumption due to both the way he throws himself into battle and his incredibly fuel inefficient systems. History Arc 3 Guzzle journeyed to Earth with his fellow Sparkabots to observe and record the actions and whereabouts of Galvatron. They quickly discovered that the nutjob had escaped, and the trio attempted to call Springer and his Wreckers for backup. Unfortunately, their plans were interrupted in Florida by the Firecons, who had an offer to make the future Decepticon and didn't want any interference. Guzzle spent a few minutes running around like a robo-chicken with his head cut off before remembering, oh yeah, he could turn into a tank! The tide of battle quickly turned, with Guzzle taking on and defeating Cindersaur, but ultimately ended when Galvatron dismissed both groups with little more than a wave of his hand. |Enemy Action| After quickly checking tactics with the other Sparkabots (Hey! Can YOU guys change into tanks too?! No?), Guzzle and company decided to seek out more firepower and freed Ultra Magnus from his volcanic cocoon. Unfortunately, they also bumped into Galvatron, and while Magnus moped around demoralised, the Sparkabots promptly got their diodes kicked. Fortunately, before Galvatron could tear the helpless little 'bots apart, Magnus broke out of his psychological trauma and with a few brutal blows, sent the mad Decepticon into retreat. |Salvage| They returned to Cybertron to gather the Wreckers as reinforcements, only to find the city of Kalis absolutely deserted along with the Autobot base there... deserted because of the living dead! Along the way, they ended up in combat with Decepticons outside Kalis's borders, where Guzzle and his Sparkabot buddies were quickly incapacitated by Battletrap and Flywheels. Ultra Magnus had to once again save their rear thrusters, sending the Decepticons into retreat and even capturing the latter Duocon. While questioning their Decepticon prisoner, the Autobots became surrounded by the reanimated beings, and had to form an alliance with their natural enemy. Though the Sparkabots made good use of their high-temperature spark-jets to set the encroaching hordes ablaze, Magnus eventually called off all offensive maneuvers; he still held onto the hope that they could revert their former comrades to a fully-living state. However, Flywheels had no such delusions, and his ideals and loyalties, conflicting with the Autobots', nearly made the fragile alliance come to blows. The Autobots eventually deduced that what they were fighting were indeed the dead, but they hadn't been risen through supernatural means; rather, the corpses' motor-functions were being controlled by a powerful radio-signal. While Ultra Magnus and Flywheels jammed the signal reactivating the zombies, Guzzle and his fellow Sparkabots lured a mass of zombies away from the pair. |City of Fear| With a momentary lull in the fighting, Ultra Magnus reluctantly trusted Flywheels to fly off to nearly Decepticon territory and return with reinforcements. The Sparkabots were not happy with this decision. |Legion of the Lost| Guzzle's group then bumped into Springer, recently escaped from the crazed Autobot Flame. Through him, Guzzle learned that Flame was responsible for the incident in Kalis, the whole thing being an elaborate distraction from his attempts to re-engineer the entire planet as a giant spacecraft. But the antiquated engines Flame had fired up risked setting off a chain reaction beneath the surface, which would literally tear Cybertron apart. Springer led Guzzle and his friends to Flame's underground lair to defeat the mad scientist and save Cybertron, where they bumped into the rest of the Wreckers and joined forces with them. But despite the great number of warriors present, the Autobots were unable to enter Flame's inner sanctum. That is, until a ginormous robot dinosaur turned up, brought along by a returning Flywheels. Once through the gates, Guzzle and his pals once again fought through hordes of zombies before a zombified Impactor put an end to Flame's insane plans forever. Guzzle was present to mourn the great Autobot's second death. |Meltdown| The Sparkabots and Magnus intended to join the Wreckers in going to Earth to stop Galvatron once and for all, but when an Autobot patrol discovered the corpse of their scout Chameleon, they traveled to Tyrest to investigate. There they stumbled upon an illegal gladiatorial combat racket being run in Cybertron's old Jekka Amphitheatre. Guzzle discovered a trove of dead gladiators, remarking wryly how it "put a new light on this old place." Upon this horrific discovery, Guzzle and his buds quickly found themselves under attack! Captured by the alien Zabra and his Firecon allies, the three Sparkabots were forced to wait in prison while Ultra Magnus fought a massive, multi-armed alien. Guzzle and Sizzle faked a violent argument, drawing the guard near and giving Fizzle the chance to knock him cold. One quick escape later, the Sparkabots decided to stick around and help Magnus stop the death-games rather than catch the dimensional alignment that the Wreckers used to jump to Earth. This turned out to be the right course of action, as they were just in time to blast several Decepticons who were about to shoot Magnus in the back. |Deadly Games| Left behind on Cybertron, Guzzle was last seen rusting away in a Decepticon detention facility with his fellow Sparkabots and the Triggerbots. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Trivia *Robin Atkin Downes voices Guzzle. Changes *The Sparkabots were called the Sparkler Mini-Bots in the UK comics. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Spies Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots